The Girl Of My Dreams
by Wyoming
Summary: [SC]When Tim and Calleigh first met, they had no idea that they had the same dream. COMPLETE Please R


Title: The Girl Of My Dreams

Author: Wyoming

Rating: No more than T

Pairing: Tim/Calleigh

Warnings: None

Tim awoke with a start. The woman in his dreams still remained faceless, he could see himself but he couldn't remember hers. He swore that if he saw her face he would remember it, but for now, it was just another face in the crowd.

That morning was antagonizing for Tim Speedle. His stubble had grown back from the last time he shaved, and his brown hair was gelled up and ready to go. Brown eyes looked up at the clock on the wall. She was supposed to land five hours ago. Not that he really minded waiting, it was getting him out of work anyway. Finally, the plane landed, and people started walking off of the plane.

It was then that he saw a girl. No, the girl. The girl that was in his dream. He was supposed to be looking for the new girl from New Orleans that was supposedly the best firearms expert in the country, but his eyes were locked on her. She had golden blonde hair, and from what he could see, green eyes. She was only about 5'2", and for something that petite, she sure did take Tim's breath away when he looked at her. He finally tore her eyes off of her, looking around for the supposed Calleigh Duquesne. She was supposed to have a picture of him to know what he looked like, but he didn't have a picture of her.

Before he knew it, that same blonde haired girl he couldn't take his eyes off of was standing right in front of him. "Tim Speedle?" she asked, hoping she had the right person. Tim looked down at her, and the realization of it all hit him. The girl of his dreams was Calleigh Duquesne, the girl he was going to be working with.

"Yeah, that's me, you're Calleigh Duquesne?" he said, trying to seem calm. She nodded and stuck her hand out to shake his hand, which he quickly accepted. She had this brilliant smile to her, and just by saying his name he knew that she had a southern accent.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Speedle," she said politely. Tim hoped she didn't notice that he was sweating buckets right now.

Tim smiled and nodded. "Everyone calls me Speed," he said, giving her a nervous smile.

She just giggled in reply. "Everyone calls me Bullet Girl," she told him, exchanging facts.

A few minutes later, they were in the hummer and ready to get on the road. There was something about this man that had Calleigh intrigued. It was then that she remembered him from somewhere, although she knew she never met him before. Was this the man she had danced with in her dreams?

Once they got into the car, Calleigh suggested, or more like insisted, that they play twenty questions, but it was a different kind of twenty questions. They both had to answer it. Calleigh started.

"Why did you want to be a criminalist?" she asked.

"Because it paid good money, you?"

Calleigh giggled. "That's a good reason I guess. My reason is guns. I liked guns. At first, I wanted to design them, but I liked the thrill of being a cop as well. Your turn," she told him, wondering what he would ask.

After they got through the first 19 questions, they knew each others place and date of birth, favorite color, bad, movie, tv show and everything else. It was Tim's turn to ask the last question, and it took him a while to come up with something, but he finally thought of it. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Calleigh was a little taken away by his question, she hadn't expected it. Tim looked at her, wondering what her answer would be, but she was rendered speechless.

"Well?" he prodded.

"Yes, I do," she told him, finding it weird that a man asked her that question.

Tim nodded a little and glanced at her, keeping his eyes on the road. "Me too," he said, as if it were nothing. As soon as he said that, Calleigh knew that her stay in Miami was going to be an enjoyable one.

As the day ended, Calleigh had learned new faces and memorized their names by now. Her and Alexx were already good friends, and she was developing a relationship with Tim and Eric as well. At the end of the night, Tim asked her if she wanted to go for a little tour of Miami, which she gratefully accepted.

There was one thing that Calleigh didn't like about this supposed tour of Miami. She had no idea that Tim had a bike instead of a car. "Tim, I don't know about this….."

"Come on Calleigh, you said you liked the thrill of being a cop, well, this is a different kind of thrill," he explained to her. She just sighed and took the helmet that he offered to her. She climbed onto the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around him firmly, but not too tight. The one upside to this was that she got to be so close to him.

As soon as Tim picked his foot up off of the ground, Calleigh's grip got extremely tight. He stopped at a stop sign and looked back at her.

"Calleigh……can't……..breathe," he muttered. Calleigh immediately loosened her grip.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just……..a little scared," she said, not to mention it was dark outside, and she couldn't see where they were going. It got dark early in Miami, and she wasn't used to it. They continued until they reached the beach. He got off quickly and took his helmet off and then put his hand out to help her down. She thanked him in her usual southern drawl and followed him onto the beach.

Once they got off of the boardwalk, and onto the beach, their shoes and socks were off and their bare feet walked themselves out to the waters edge. They were walking along the shore and talking about their lives, their accomplishments and their families.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad," Tim said lightly, sympathising for her.

"I'm used to it by now I guess," she told him, faking a smile. "I don't know why but for some reason I trust you. I haven't opened up to anyone that quickly before."

"Same here, I don't think I've ever made friends with someone so quickly," he admitted.

Calleigh nodded a little and yelped a little when she stepped on a shell. She had let her guard down, so she wasn't ready for it, but when she regained all rational thought, she noticed that she was latched onto Tim's arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, looking at her like she had six heads.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not used to being on beaches, I usually never go to them since I work so much," she told him.

"Well maybe you should relax a little," he told her as she let go.

About fifteen minutes later they found themselves standing on some rocks and looking out to the moon as it illuminated the water, making it seem like there was a mini light show playing just for them.

"You know, somehow, I could have sworn I saw you somewhere before, " Cal mentioned, wondering if she should tell him about her dream.

"Yeah, me too, it's like…..we knew each other before we met or something," he reasoned.

Cal nodded, not knowing what to say. But Tim spoke up first. "Calleigh, I know this is going to sound weird, but there was this girl in my dream. And before we met, I couldn't remember what she looked like, but now that you're here, I remember, and she looked just like you."

Calleigh was utterly baffled. This man couldn't have possibly been the man she danced with in her dream. Did they have the same dream? "Were we dancing on clouds?" she asked him, hoping to God that for her sanity he said no.

"Yeah, you were in a blue sparkly dress that came down to your ankles and had a little white-"

"Flower on the right side of the dress right where the hip is," she finished. Tim's eyes widened.

"Yeah…..how did you know?" he asked her.

Calleigh sighed, not knowing what to think. "I don't know how or why, but I think we had the same dream," she said, looking up at him.

Tim looked back down at her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her lips. "Calleigh, you're the girl of my dreams," he whispered to her. As if his body had no control in the matter, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips, leaving it open for her to pull away, but she only deepened it. After a few moments, they finally broke apart, leaving them staring into each others eyes. The moon was shining down on them and it was picture perfect, just like the movies.

Calleigh smiled a little and placed a hand on his cheek. "I think I'm going to like it here," Cal said, smirking. She reached up again and kissed him, leaving the sounds of the ocean crashing against the shore and the feeling of his lips on hers flood her mind. If she ever thought she was going to meet the man of her dreams, she would have moved here a lot earlier.

Fin 


End file.
